Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel
Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel is a channel that will air after the Boomerang Disney Channel. It will have shows from Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Nick, and more but from the shows that have their own characters who will appear in Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!: The Movie. Its mascot is Winnie the Pooh. List of shows Winnie the Pooh's Hunny-Fun Marathon *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Family Guy'' *''The Popeye Show'' *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''VeggieTales'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Stitch!'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''Oggy and the Cockroches season 4'' *''The Nicktoons'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Recess'' *''S Club'' *''Dilbert'' (TV series) *''Home Movies'' *''Richie Rich'' (1980 TV series) *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Mister Magoo'' *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' The Disney Afternoon *''The Adventures of The Gummi Bears'' *''DuckTales'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Talespin'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Disney Channel's Cool Stars *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Good Luck, Charlie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' Hanna-Barbera's All Stars *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Flintsones'' *''The Jetsons'' The Game Show Marathon *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World: The Series'' *''Pokemon'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' Nick Out! *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Fairly Odd Parents'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''iCarly'' *''Victorious'' *''All-Grown Up'' *''Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Hey Arnold!'' Cartoon Network on Action *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ed, Edd, and Eddy'' Pooh's Playtime Corner *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Sofia the First'' *''The Nicktoons'' *''The Mouthless Girl (1-14)'' *''Meeow!'' Shorts, previews, and music videos *Pixie Previews *Rosetta's Gardening Lesson *Music videos from the shows and movies mentioned here Movies *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pokemon: The Movie'' *''Super Mario Bros: The Movie'' *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2'' *''The Wiggles Movie'' *''The Rugrats Movie'' *''The Muppets (2011) *''9 *''Recess: School's Out'' *''Harry Potter and its sequels *''Pinocchio *''Cinderella'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Return of Jafar'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan 2'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' *''Brave'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''Leroy and Stitch'' *''Stitch: The Movie'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' *''Tinker Bell'' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Resue'' *''Pixie Hollow Games'' *''DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Hercules'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Monsters Inc.'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Anastasia'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Despicable Me'' *''The Sandlot'' *''VeggieTales movies *''Rio *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' *''Camp Rock'' *''Rio 2'' (Coming this 2014) *''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam'' *''Popeye'' (1980 film) *''The Parent Trap'' (1998 remake) Category:TV Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Channels Category:Family TV channels